Rose and Lissa
by owlmelody
Summary: Rose and Lissa are in the human world after running away from the academy.
1. Chapter 1

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _I looked up with half open eyes and smashed the snooze button and dropped my head back.

"Lissa." I mumbled .

"What?" I heard her mumble back from across the room. I could feel her annoyance through our bond.

"We're gonna be late… again"

"Shut up and let me sleep"

"We're gonna have to ask that creep across the hall for a ride again."

Her pillow hit my face. I threw it back without raising my head from mine. I was waiting for it to hit me back but when it never came I looked up. She was already in our only bathroom.

"Lissa, hurry"

"I will"

"FASTER!"

I pulled on some wrinkled jeans that were on the floor and a T-shirt at the foot of my bed. I found a doughnut on the dresser._ Cool, breakfast. _I pulled my hair into a ponytail and knocked rapidly on the bathroom door.

Lissa suddenly opened the door and pulled me in. She changed my clothes and fixed my hair so fast I barely felt it. She applied make-up and turned me so I could see myself. _Wow._

"Thanks Lissa"

"Rose. I wouldn't want to be seen with you wearing that, anyway." She said pointing to the heap of my dirty clothes.

***

When we arrived we were greeted with a warm welcome by none other than, Lissa's creep. Jack. Or John.

"Hey, Lissa. Rose." He said.

"Hey, Cr…um… Jake." I told him catching myself.

"It's Josh"

"Whatever. We're going to be late" I said thinking up that excuse.

"You're going to be late at 7:34 when school starts at 8:15" he looked at me curiously.

"Since when do you wear a watch?!" I snapped.

"What she means is that we have to make up a test." Lissa jumped in.

"I'll come with you"

"NO!" Lissa and I said a little too loud.

"You see it's funny. It's really private. You know with bad grades and stuff." I said backing of toward the lockers.

"I could help you" he offered.

"No, you don't know how stupid Rose is and it takes someone patient and-"

"Come on" I pulled her away.

I dragged her to our lockers. Then when Jack turned away we sneaked out from a door leading outside.

"Of course you had to get into grade stuff, right?" I asked.

"What? We got rid of him didn't we?" she said defending herself.

"My grades aren't that awful. By the way did you finish my math? And I'm gonna need my book report today" I said switching the topic.

Lissa rolled her eyes sending me sure-no-bad-grades massages through our bond. This is when the bond is annoying. _The bond is getting stronger_ I thought as I checked the papers to see if the handwriting was okay.

"Okay, do you want to go to the coffee place before school starts?" I asked filing the papers away in my folders. "Anyway, I think you should start getting some stuff wrong on my homework so it looks more realistic."I said starting off.

"Sure, whatever. Is there anything the voices in your head tell you of how to deal with Josh?" Lissa asked jokingly.

I thought for a moment.

"I know, we can burn him." I said smiling

"Rose, that's a horrible idea!" Lissa replied

"Shh! They'll hear you." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "If they get insulted they will not send me anymore idea." I patted my head. "It's okay, I still love ya'll."

Lissa slapped my arm and laughed. I laughed back but stopped suddenly. I felt shivers go down my back.


	2. Chapter 2

thank u RoseGravensteyn person. U really made me feel good about my story n stuff.

(really didn't understand what I wrote up there but it sounds nice-y-ish)

I could feel fear through our bond. My job was to protect her I told myself. I felt another shiver this time as if we were being watched. Oh great, I was going crazy. Lissa was getting nervous.

"I'm fine I just…remembered we have to go back to school." I looked at her. "We should get into a night school cause I think you're getting to much sun."

"I'm fine" Lissa said smiling.

I kept staring at her knowing I was forgetting something. Lissa looked weak and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Oh, my goodness. Lissa your thirsty aren't you." I said realizing my mistake. "Don't worry tonight after school."

We walked back to the school. Before we walked through the double doors I felt eyes on my back. _I think we should start thinking about moving some were else._ I thought as I followed Lissa to our lockers.

When I walked into my homeroom, the teacher glared at me. I was late cause I had walked Lissa to her homeroom on the other side of the school.

"I was taking a test before school" I said remembering my earlier excuse.

"Do you have a note" a boy sitting at the front asked.

"Who asked you?"

"You need a note from the teacher so that your homeroom teacher knows you have an acceptable excuse instead of you wandering around the school." He said in a know it all voice.

"_'Acceptable excuse instead of wandering in the school'_" I mimicked "I'm alright aren't I Mr. teacher person?" I asked the teacher.

"No, Miss Rose I need a note for your tardy be excused." He said flopping his double chin. _Eww._

"Then count it as an unexcused" I said going over to find a seat near the back.I made a face to the nerd at the front. _Wow Rose, nice way to start the day _I told myself.

At lunch Lissa looked even worse. I pinched myself for forgetting and making her this miserable. I sat down with her and stared.

"Rose, it starts to get creepy after you are being watched for a while."

"Sorry, it's just you look paler and paler and…"

"Hey, guys!" Oh great, just to make my morning more special.

"Hey, Jose." I said not looking up.

"It's Josh. Is something wrong Lissa? You look tired." He said looking at Lissa.

That's it. I couldn't take Lissa being like this. "Lissa let's go."

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"Um, the doctor's. Tell any teacher that asks." I grabbed Lissa's arm and took her away before the creep asked some more questions.

***

Arriving at our room I sat down on her bed.

"Why did we just skip half of school?" Lissa asked.

"I don't want anyone else seeing you this pale. It could blow our cover." I lifted my hair. "Feeding time."

"Rose, I can't drink from you. It might hurt you." Lissa said her eyes growing wide.

"What do you want to do then? Kill a human? We can hide the human in the closet then you have food for a couple days."

"Fine. I'll drink from you, but we can't do it every day. You'll go crazy." Lissa said.

"Whatever. We have to get into a night school because we can't even go outside for lunch. Or rather my lunch." I said noticing I was still holding my hair up. "Come on already."

Lissa bent down and slowly pierced my skin. I had to stop myself from screaming in pain. After a few seconds, I couldn't help but smile at the feeling.

"Are you all right" Lissa said once she was done.

I felt dizzy. "Okay." Was all I said. I laid down in her bed to rest.

I had fallen asleep. Once I awoke, I spotted Lissa on our laptop.

"Look Rose, I found a night school close by." She said not looking up from the screen.

I stand up slowly. I suddenly had a strange feeling. I had to get Lissa out of here.

"Lissa, it's dark out let's go on a walk." I said trying to keep my voice leveled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sooo sorry for taking so long on an update. I've been having the weirdest life of my life (if that makes any sense to you). Luckily the weirdness has given me new ideas.**_

Once we were outside walking I felt even worse. Was I going crazy? Doesn't Lissa feel it? What in the world is going on? Was it the dohnut I ate?

I heard a noise. It was real not my imagination. I stiffened and prepared myself for anything. I felt so much energy travel onto my muscles of my arms and legs. I had not noticed Lissa was talking to me.

"You are going to tell me what's going on and why you are acting as if the sky is falling?" Lissa asked staring at me.

"Look. I just feel weird you know? It must be a new side effect of the feeding or something."

Wrong thing to say.

"What?! There's a new side effect? Oh my gosh, what are we going to do? We should take you to a doctor."

"Sure. Why don't we just walk up and ask, 'Doctor? Do you have any pain reliever for vampire bites? You know bites make me feel anxious.'" I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine. Then what should we do?" she asked concerned. Sometimes it feels good to have someone to worry about your sanity.

"Nothing. It'll pass." I gave her a reassuring smile. Then felt breathing on my neck. I quickly turned and punched. It fell with a whimper. A psi hound.

The academy must have sent them. I ran and grabbed Lissa with one arm around her waist. All the tension that had build up on me was turning into energy as I ran like never before.

This all happened in a matter of seconds and Lissa had not catch up yet. I was running at full sped with her in my arm so I couldn't tell if she was okay. I was using all my strength in running so I couldn't concentrate enough to even sense her through my mind.

The back of my legs throbbed with pain and my lungs seemed about to want to go through my mouth to be able to get breath. My mind was swirling and I couldn't grasp a thought. It suddenly became too much. I felt as if I was going to collapse.

Suddenly I didn't feel anything anymore. As if my body was running without my help. I was aware of my panting and I hadn't even slowed my speed. Like this I could finally think. Lissa was confused and terrified yet she trusted me 100%.

_Where am I going? Have I outran them? I need to stop somewhere. How long have I ran?I'm killing myself._

I focused and turned all my senses behind me. Nothing. I slowed and stopped. I put Lissa down and let myself fall onto the grass. _Grass? _

"What happened, Rose? Please tell me." She said with her voice full of concern.

"The school …it sent psi hounds ... think I outran them …" I said from the ground, panting my guts out. "Do you … know where we … are?"

"I guess we'll find out in the morning." She sighed and laid down beside me.

"We'll have to get … up before the sun raises." I said. "You know how … you get."

"I know." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything aches. My body was screaming from pain. I raised my head just to have all the events from last night rush to my head creating pressure. I silently screamed. I turned my head to find Lissa sitting cross-legged with a book in her lap. _Where did she get a book?_

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Lissa said smiling.

"Morning sunshine." I said back. Mental pause. Sunshine. Lissa looked a little pale. "Lissa it's morning!"

She looked at the sky. "Will you look at that."

"Lissa, it's dangerous for you." I grabbed her arm, stood, and looked around. We were in some type of park. What kind of park doesn't have trees or better yet, shade.

I spotted buildings. "Come on." I said as I pulled her along.

The buildings were pretty big so I guessed we were in a city. A very crowded city.

"We need to rent something and get you inside." I said,

We looked around and finally found this little motel. It'll have to do for tonight.

"Rose." Something whispered. "Are you awake?"

"No" I mumbled.

"Then how are you talking to me?"

"It's only your imagination. I'm not actually talking to you."

"Rose, there's a cockroach." _EW!_

"Squish it."

I finally woke up from jagged dreams. I stretched my arms and hit something. It was Lissa.

"Lissa, what are you doing in my bed. Your bed is 5 feet from mine."

"There was a cockroach in my bed." She said not looking at me.

"So you were the one with the cockroach problem last night."

"Who else would it be?" she asked finally looking up.

"A very good question." I looked at the clock. 5:27p.m. I had sleeped all night last night in the park and most today in here.

I had a weird feeling. I turned quickly to the window and saw a shadow run across the curtain. I had a suspicion the academy didn't want to be outran.

"Lissa see if you can get plane tickets to anywhere. I have a feeling it won't work out here."

She tensed.

"There's too many cockroaches here" I said feeling her relax a little. But just a little.


End file.
